


I think I understand

by orphan_account



Series: 500 follower milestone prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slice of Life, just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow, it feels like they have all the time in the world, making out and grinding against each other in Ryan’s bedroom.





	I think I understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> I recently hit 500 followers on Tumblr and to celebrate, I'm doing 500-word prompts! this one was "giggles under the covers".

Ryan lets his head fall back. Right now, Shane is planting kisses on his neck, all soft and sweet, and it’s new; the sexual nature of their relationship might not be new, but this is the first time Ryan has brought him home in the day, not in the cold neon glow of a drunken night. It’s new and different, and he revels in it— revels in the way they’re taking their time to undress each other this time instead of tearing each other’s clothes off as if their lives depend on it.

It had happened just as easily as the first time they came home together and slept with each other in a feverish, starved state; this time though, Ryan had invited him over after work, testing the relationship waters, and kissed him in the elevator on the way to his apartment.

The sun paints Shane’s bare chest above him through the window and makes him look bright white tinged with yellow like an illustrated depiction, and Ryan takes the time to properly look at him, wide chest and strong arms in all their glory.

Somehow, it feels like they have all the time in the world, making out and grinding against each other in Ryan’s bedroom.

When Shane asks him to get on top, Ryan obliges; out of the few times they’d tumbled into bed together, the time they did it with him on top had been his favourite. (Not that he was keeping score.)

Toned, tan thighs bracket Shane’s waist when Ryan leans back down to keep kissing him, and now he’s the one covered in sun; it feels warm on his skin, but not as warm as Shane’s hands running down his back like he’s exploring new territory. And he isn’t. He’s done this before, seen Ryan come undone into his hands and scratched Ryan’s back hard enough to leave marks before, but this feels like the first time.

“I want you,” he says against Ryan’s lips, and it feels charged with meaning, like he’s admitting, in the daylight, that he wants all of him.

“How?”

“Just— like this. On top of me so I can look at you.”

Ryan nods like he knows what Shane means. There’s something in the warm Los Angeles breeze, the six in the evening light, and maybe it’s a lens flare, or maybe—something  _more_.

When he sinks down on him and begins rolling his hips and bringing them up and down, Ryan looks down and almost studies Shane’s face, studies the way his eyes roll back when it feels good and he’s saying  _just like that, just there,_ grabbing Ryan’s hips to keep him secure, safe, close.

“You know what’s funny?” Shane says after they’re done and spent, cleaned up and sprawled over each other under the sheets, “I never noticed before because it was dark, but you make a funny face when you come.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Ryan tells him when he sees Shane’s face screw up in a stupid grimace, but he’s laughing, and then Shane is laughing, and they can’t stop for a while.

It’s good, laughing like this; Ryan thinks he never wants to go back to exclusively laughing together with their clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
